what happens when Kaorus gone
by blackblooddoomwolf
Summary: I ran to me and Hikrus room and opened the door. That was the moment that led to my death. Songfic song:whiskey lullaby


I was just going insane with this idea so those of you who read the never asked for im sorry but I had to get this out of my system songfic the song is whiskey lullaby the first half is from Kaoru's point of view, the second half is Hikaru's point of view I changed the shes to hes to make it fit.

What happens when Kaoru is gone

I was so glad school was over I had spent years away from Hikaru my twin brother and secret lover. I know it is bad to love your brother even worse when your a boy your self. But I didn't care.

I opened the door and walked in collage was the first time we had been away from each other. So I was dispirit to see him again.

I climbed up the steps as fast as a could. I opened me and Hikaru's door.

_He put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette. He broke his heart._

My bag dropped to the ground.

Hikaru and Haruhi were kissing on Hikaru's bed. My breathe caught in my throat and I turned and ran.

_He spent he's whole life trying to forget him._

A run for a long time hours days months years I didn't now anymore. The whole time tears rolled down my cheeks.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time. But he never could get drunk to get him of his mind. Until the night._

I don't now when I started but I was drinking bottles strewn around every hotel room I stayed in. It helped me forget Hikaru but just when I thought he was gone he came back.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger. Finely drank away his memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger._

I dialed Hikaru's number ignoring the text messages with his name. He answered on the first ring.

" Kaoru! Where are you come home." I chocked at the sound of his voice.

" Hikaru good bye im a raven street." I hung up.

I lifted the gun...

POW!

The single shot rang in the empty street Kaoru was dead.

_As he found the strength to get up on his knees. We found him with his face down in the pillow. With a note that said ill love him tell I die._

Several minutes later Hikaru ran up the street.

He saw pool of blood and begin to cry. He was to late I Kaoru was dead. There was a note clutched in my hand he grabbed it. Three words were on the page. I. Love. You.

Hikarus pov

" Kaoru!" I screamed I grabbed my twins body and held him to me.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

It was weeks later and we were burring his body. Tears rained down my cheeks.

Everyone else was gone I stayed final I whispered " She kissed me." I turned and ran.

_La la la la. La la la la._

I didn't stop just kept running.

_The rumors flew but nobody new. How much he blamed himself._

I didn't blame Haruhi. It was myself for not pushing her away. For not running after him. I punched a tree still running.

_For years and years he tried to hide the whiskey on his breath. He final drinks his pain away a little at a time._

I started drinking running into a bar then out again. I never stayed long.

_But he never could drunk enough to get him of his mind. Until the night._

I found the place I was looking for. Raven street. I walked to the place Kaoru died. The gun was still there.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger. Finlay drank away his memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger. As he found the strength to get up on his knees._

I pulled out the picture of Kaoru and me and clutched it will I picked up the gun.

POW!

the gun shot rang through the street.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow clinging to his picture for dear life. And when we buried him next to him beneath the willow. The angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

All of the host club watched as another one of there friends was buried. Haruhi was crying saying over and over " I'm so sorry please forgive me."

Tamiki smiled " Be together my sons."

_La la la la. La la la la la._

_La la la la. La la la la la._

That probably sucked but tell me what you think. Once again sorry never asked for readers I had to get this out of my system. Review!


End file.
